


Oxygen thief

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul





	Oxygen thief

For the last time you’ll steal the oxygen atoms which were fleeing from the air.  
For the first and last time you will try the thrill of stealing it from the water ..!

That pleasure .. the pleasure of leaving all things behind ...  
And that passion to do for the last time ever ..

Steal some of the oxygen from the water .. only enough to get you to that pleasure that passion only ... Do not steal more than it takes ...  
A few atoms are enough.. enough till death, my friend


End file.
